Hooker Heels
by Miharu is Haruka's Love Child
Summary: In which Mr. Fukunaga instructs Nao on the finer aspects of womanhood.


Hooker Heels

Summary: In which Mr. Fukunaga instructs Nao on the finer aspects of womanhood.

Characters: Akiyama, Nao, Fukunaga

Time: Breaktime during an unknown revival round.

Place: A restroom

* * *

Kanzaki Nao was by all means, the most naive player in the Liar Game, a fact which Fukunaga Yuuji liked to exploit. In the beginning it was all about money, but as Fukunaga began to feel attraction towards Nao's partner, and camaraderie towards the pair in general, his motives for using Nao transitioned completely into the department of personal entertainment.

So when he approached Nao with a request for assistance in the ladies' room, Nao complied without the faintest idea that her 'friend' was about to punk her good.

"So what was that thing you needed to talk to me about, Mr. Fukunaga?"

Yuuji pulled a pair of costumes out from his red Prada handbag and handed one to Kanzaki, "Do you know why I dressed as a woman today, Nao?"

Nao smiled politely, "Is it because you wanted to look your best for Mr. Akiyama?"

Fukunaga blinked at Nao's random display of sharp intuition but easily dodged the question, "Lucky for us, all the other contestants today are men. We're going to use female persuasion to distract them and turn the game in our favor…"

Ten minutes later, the two emerged from the bathroom decked out in fishnets, skin-tight cocktail dresses, and runway makeup. It hadn't been easy to convince Nao to put on the ultra sultry getup, but she gave in after Fukunaga convinced her it was all in order to win the maximum money and save everyone during this revival round. He was especially proud of the job he did with Nao's smoky eye-liner. She didn't even resemble her usual doe-eyed self. To top off the transformation, they were each wearing towering red stilettos—and that was where Fukunaga's true devious plan lay. Nao's heels had a special quality to them that made them a bit odd. They were something Fukanaga found in a fetish shop and with a small remote, the small mechanism attached to sole made the heel retract, causing the wearer to either walk on their tippy-toes or crash to floor. Fukunaga was betting on the latter, hoping to heavily embarrass Nao in front of the other players—all while showing Akiyama just which one of them made for the better woman.

So of course when the pair returned for the final round of the revival game, every man had their eyes on the two vixens. Nao struggled to keep her balance as she made her way towards Akiyama, but somehow the girl managed to stay up to the very last step. In fact, it was Akiyama who lost his balance when he inspected Nao up close.

Fukanaga took a seat after his turn and watched Akiyama with hooded eyes. Akiyama did not return his wink nor his smile. At the critical moment in the round, when Nao was up and flush center of all the men, Fukunaga pushed the switch on his remote. He jammed his finger against it again when nothing happened. He leapt up in frustration and started towards Nao, intent on finding out why the trick hadn't worked when—

**_BAM!_**

As Fukunaga tripped and did a barrel roll on the floor, he suddenly realized that he'd given Nao the wrong pair of heels, and instead of Nao presenting her teddy bear panties to the group of unsuspecting men, it was Fukunaga who lay sprawled in a heap with his legs open and his jewels on display.

Nao happened to be the only one facing the other direction and in Akiyama's opinion, she was the luckiest person in the room.

When the game ended, Nao approached Mr. Fukunaga who could barely look her in the eye, "It's too bad about what happened with you falling and everything—"

"Nao, save it."

"But your plan worked! The other team was so shocked, they withdrew an we had a complete victo—"

"Could you really just be quiet! Please."

The young woman looked sad at her failed attempt to console the other and respected for the request for silence…

…for all of 2 minutes that is…

"But you should really wear some underwear next time you—"

"God, would you _can it_ Nao?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated :D


End file.
